A Not-So-Typical Highschool Life
by White Okami
Summary: Erza is the new kid in the academy for the gifted singers, bands, and models, called 'Fairy High'. Will she make new friends? Find love? Get a rival? Find out as we follow Erza to discover all of these wonderful things. Rated T because I'm cautious. Mostly Jerza. Request for other couples. Chapter 17 Now updated.
1. A Fresh Start

_Chapter_ One:

Erza Scarlet was entering a new school. This school had a lot of famous people that went there. You know, aspiring bands and singers and models and stuffs. This school was private but it's name was Fairy High to seem more welcoming and inviting. Now, on with Erza's Highschool life.

_Erza POV_

As I first stepped onto campus, I knew it was one of those schools that has regular people in it as well as famous ones but I'm sure the normal kids that go here are probably not crazy fans. Otherwise, I'm sure they wouldn't be allowed to go here because they're parents weren't rich enough or something.

As I walked further in, I took a look around and noticed the many kids hanging out outside before they had to get to class. I saw a lot of people but what really suprised me was when I saw a blue cat. _'Guess there's a first for everything.'_ I thought. I walked into the room labeled 'Office' to get my schedule. The lady at the desk said,

"Hello there, are you a new student here?"

"Umm... Yes I came to get my schedule." I replied.

"Alright then, let me call down the student council president so he can show you around."

"Oh no, I don't want to make him miss his classes."

"Well actually, most kids get their schedules and if they aren't busy then they will go to them. The teachers understand." The office lady replied nicely, handing me my schedule.

"Well thank you then miss... Umm..."

"Mrs. Aries."

"Mrs. Aries. Also could you tell me who the prez is?" I asked.

"Ah. His name is..." She looked through some files on her desk before stopping on one and the she told me his name. "Jellal Fernadez."

"Oh, you mean that one guy in that one band with the blue hair?" I asked, to be sure.

"Yep. The band is 'A Fairy Tail'. " She sighed dreamily like she was imagining them singing or something. "Oh yeah, by the way you aren't like some crazy fan-girl are you?" She asked, snapped out of her daze.

"Umm... No. I mean, why would I be?"

"No reason." She replied. Just then, the office door opened and the blue haired guy from the band came in.

He ran his hand through his hair and then looked at Aries and said, "Man, Mrs. Aries. As soon as I take a step out of my house I have to start running from all of my crazy fans.. Luckily, we have a gate at school."

Aries chuckled then said, "Well, introduce yourselves."

Jellal finally looked at me for the first time and then replied, "But of course. Hello, my name is Jellal Fernadez, Student Council Prez." He looked into my eyes and then continued, "And who might you be?"

"Erza Scarlet." I replied while smiling.

"What a pretty name. And beautiful hair and a beautiful smile to match." He flirted. "Well then, come on." He said taking my hand."I'll show you around."

"Here." I said. "My schedule."

"Ah. I was so dazzled by your beauty I forgot about it." He said with a smile. I blushed. "Hmmm... let's see here..." He looked at my schedule and grinned at it. He pulled out a slip of paper from his back pack and handed them both to me. "We have the exact same classes. Guess we're gonna be good friends then, huh?"

"Yeah. Of course, I'll have to make sure you aren't friends with me just because of my looks." I responded.

"Well... That's a plus but I really wanna be friends with you. C'mon, I'll introduce you to my band."

* * *

**Hello, Okami here. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my first story. Anyways, I saw this on another authors story and thought it'd be cool to do, so, welcome to the interview corner with my guest, Erza. Also, give some gratitude to 'UnattractiveGoddess' for this wonderful idea.**

***audience applauds***

**Me: So, what's it like, being the star of the story?**

**Erza: Hmm... I think it's nice, but so far the only friend I have is Jellal.**

**Me: Yes well, that will change soon.**

**Erza: Oh I know. My second friend is-**

**Me: No spoilers please. Alright, will you do the honors Erza?**

**Erza: Of course. Please review, favorite, and/or follow Okami-san's story.**

**edit: I didn't change much this chapter, but...**


	2. New Friends

_Chapter 2_

As we walked outside, I noticed a white-haired girl who looked sort of familiar.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing her out.

"Hmm...? Oh, that's Mirajane Strauss. Most call her Mira."

_'Mira? Why does she seem familiar? __**Oh,**__ I remember.'_ "Oh, that's her name. No wonder I recognized her. We went to the same elementary school and we were rivals."

"Oh? Well I get the feeling you might get in a fight so... Oh look! There's my band let's go this way now." he said in a rush, pulling me farther away from my enemy. Jellal pulled me towards a group consisting of 3 guys and 3 girls. "What're you guys doing here, Levy, Lucy, Juvia?"

"There you are Jellal. Who might this beauty be? Did you do something to her?" A guy with blackish hair asked.

I watched as Jellal blushed at the barely concealed innuendo and then I said, "I think this is your band right, Jellal? Or did you get it mixed up with a group of pervs?"

He blushed again and then responded, "Uh, I think so. Guys, this is Erza Scarlet, our new classmate. Erza, this is Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartifilia, Levy McGarden, and Juvia Loxer." He pointed out each one of them as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you." Gray said.

"Good to know there is a sane person at this school." Levy greeted.

"Hope you like it here." Lucy said.

"Well, anyways, now that intros are over, what kind of talent do you have, Erza?" Gajeel asked me.

"Isn't it proper to state your own before asking others about what they can do?" I replied, grinning.

"I play guitar. Gray plays the drums. Jellal does the piano, and the occasional guitar. And naturally, Natsu sings, brut occasionally Jellal does backup, or just sings in general." Gajeel said.

"Wow, Jellal sure is multi-talented..." I say.

"We tried to get Gajeel to sing once." Natsu said.

"It didn't go well." Gray continued.

"Shooby doo bop!" all the girls sang at once.

I giggled. Gajeel's face reddened.

"Hey guys, can you believe it? Me and Erza have all the same classes together!" Jellal said standing next to me.

"Oh, you're in our year Erza?" Lucy asked me.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." I replied.

"Cool! Now the three of us best friends will become four!" Juvia answered.

"Just to let you know, this school can be rather confusing." Levy said, staring at me.

"So, umm... Anyways Erza, what are your talents?" Gray asked me.

"I can play the guitar and I sing really well."

"Cool!" they all said, right as the first bell rang.

"Alright everyone, get to class. Erza, follow me." Jellal said. He took my hand and pulled me to our first period.

* * *

"Welcome to class everyone!" The teacher said. "Now we have a new student so please welcome her warmly. Come in." As soon as I walked in the first thing I noticed was how this was obviously one of the many music rooms in the school. The second thing was the blue cat I saw earlier. He was our teacher. However, I didn't comment and I turned to the class. I also noticed that Lucy was in here as well as Levy. "Please tell us about yourself."

"Hello class. My name is Erza. My favorite color is red. My last name is Scarlet, like my hair. I live alone in this big mansion and my favorite type of se-"

"Okay I think that's enough. Go sit down over there, by Jellal. Oh, by the way my name is Mr. Happy but you can call me sensei."

I went over to sit next to him when I noticed him blushing at my unfinished sentence. I smirked and sat next to him. I took out my pencil and notebook and sensei started talking. "Okay, since this is a music class I would like you all to pair up and decide on a song to play or sing or sing and play."

"Hey Erza, you wanna be my partner?" Jellal asked me. I saw that Lucy and Levy had teamed up so I decided on a positive answer.

"Sure. What song should we do?"

"It has to be a duet because we both can sing. We can play guitar to it as well."

"Alright then let's decide on a song."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter to a not-so-typical Highschool life.

I would like to thank MusicFreak2k14 for being the first reviewer and also I'd like to say thanks to you for saying that you enjoyed my story. I really appreciate it.

Edit: Again, I didn't change much, but... You know.


	3. Sleepover

_Chapter 3_

**Disclaimer:** I** only own the plot. I do not own any of the charaters or the real story otherwise Jerza would be a thing already. Love, Okami.**

* * *

As I walked home from school that day, I thought about what song I wanted to sing with... With him. *Sigh* Why is he my partner? And also, what's going on with my new friends? They were giggling a lot in our last class.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Lucy, Levy, and Juvia were all giggling when I went to sit down at my new table group with them. _

_"What's so funny?" I asked._

_"Oh nothing. It's just that... Well... There's four of us now... And four of them..." Lucy answered._

_"Four of who?" I asked._

_"Oh, it's nothing." I could see they wanted to end the conversation and start a different one so I asked,"So, what in this school do you like?" to change the subject._

***End of flashback***

* * *

Oh well. Maybe I'll ask tomorrow. Now, the song... The song... Oh! I know. Now then get the guitar notes and practice. Maybe I'll call Lucy and see if she wants to come over. Yeah, I think I'll do that. Living all alone in this mansion is kind of lonely. Alright, Lucy's number.

"Hello?"

"Lucy? It's me, Erza."

"Oh, hi Erza. What do you want?"

Well, nice way to get to the point, I guess. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over. My place is pretty lonely because my parents are almost never home."

"Oh. Well, I'm not busy and I guess I could sleepover because today's Friday. I'll invite Juvia and Levy, if that's okay."

"That's fine. The more the merrier right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Where do you live?" I told her my address and she said,"Okay, then we'll be over soon with our stuffs."

"Don't forget to bring a swimsuit. I have a pool and we can go swimming. Okay. See you. Bye."

"Bye." She said and we hung up. That went better then expected. Maybe I'll order pizza. I'll go get some soda and chips too really quick before anyone comes.

I walked over to the grocery store and bought some sodas. Orange, sprite and Dr. Pepper should be good as well as some Doritos and Lays. I walked back outside to find it was raining. Man, I didn't bring an umbrella.

"Hello Erza." Someone behind me says, startling me.

I turned around to find him, his eyes smoldering golden and made me wonder why thewhere so mesmerizing. "Uh... Hullo Jellal."

"Did you walk here?" He asked. "Because if so I did too and I brought an umbrella. Would you like to share?"

"Really? You'd do that? Thank you!" And before I could stop myself I was hugging him. I immediately blushed and let go, and looked at the ground.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's run in the rain."

And so we did. And when we got there, my guests were waiting. I immediately blushed again, seeing as how I walked home with him. I could've sworn I saw Lucy smirking at me.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I went to go buy soda and chips and then Jellal walked me home 'cuz I didn't have an umbrella." I explained quickly while opening the door.

"Well, now Jellal can join us." Levy said, smirking.

"What?" I asked "Why?"

"Because it's common courtesy, that's why." Lucy responded.

"And Juvia's sure that Jellal-san would like to come in and at least dry off." Juvia continued.

"Are you guys having a sleepover?"Jellal asked. "If so, I'm totally in."

"Alright fine." I said, giving in. "But wait, don't you need your stuff?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Erza. Even if you do have a pool." Lucy replied.

"I'm fine with just putting my feet in." Jellal said.

"Anyways, let's get inside before we get hypothermia." Levy said.

So we all walked inside and I decided to give everyone a tour.

"Please don't forget to take your shoes off." I quickly reminded them. "I'm going to give you guys a tour of my family's mansion."

We walked all around my house with me saying stuff like,"And that's my room", "There's the indoor pool", "That's the bathroom." And them saying stuff like, "Ohhhh", "Awww", "Can we stop at the bathroom please?", and "Isn't it lonely here?"

Finally, we made it back to the living room.

"Here's the living room. I was thinking about ordering pizza and watching a movie, but I wasn't sure what kind of pizza everyone liked and I'm sure five teens will need a lot of pizza. How does that sound?" I asked.

"That sounds great." Juvia said.

"Oooh and afterwards we can go swimming and play truth or dare." Lucy suggested.

"Speaking of which, I'm sure my dad has a swimsuit you could borrow Jellal. Let's go look and we can get it washed."

"Yeah okay." Jellal said.

"You guys should order the pizza that you want and I have some movies in my room you guys could pick from. We'll meet back here, okay?" I asked.

"Agreed." We all put our hands together and yelled childishly,

"Break!"

* * *

How was that? Chappy three, all done! Now, the interview corner awaits.

Me: Please welcome to the stage, Levy and Lucy!

*Audience applauds*

Me: So, what's it like being in my first ever story?

Lucy: Pretty fun actually.

Levy: It's really cool.

Me: Awesome! So, who else noticed that Erza subconsiously grouped herself together with Jellal?

Lucy: I did.

Levy: Me too.

Me: Hmm... I wonder what you two are going to make her say or do in truth or dare. *shudders at the thought*

Lucy: Well I was thinking of daring her to-

Me:*covers Lucy's mouth* I can't wait to find out in the next chapter. Although, just imagine what she might make you do.

Me: So Levy, since you didn't give away any spoilers, how about doing the honors?

Lucy: That's not fair!

Me: Maybe next time you'll do as the authors instructs you to.

Levy: Later everyone! Please remember to review, favorite, and/or follow Okami-san's story! *smiles at readers*

Also, if you do review you can tell me to do other perspectives than Erza's. All criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading.

Come again!

Edit: Again, only editing the little things.


	4. Truth or Dare pt 1

_Chapter 4_

As we went our separate ways throughout my house, I realized too late who I'd subconsciously grouped myself with. Too late now. I let out an audible sigh and he asked, "What's wrong?"

Too late, I just now realize my mistake in sighing."It's nothing. I was just breathing."

It almost looked like he was going to ask me something else, but I guess he thought better of it. As we walked down the hall I guess he realized it was a kind of awkward silence so he changed to a different topic.

"Guess it's a good thing I wasn't busy today, huh. Otherwise, I might've not been able to go to school and meet you. And then you wouldn't have any friends." He mused.

"I don't know. We have all the same classes, don't we?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Aren't I always?" I said.

"Sheesh. Miss Ego over here." He teased.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh. We're here." I continued. We walked in and I could sware he looked around in awe. I pointed to a door along the wall and said, "This is my dad's closet. We can get your bathing suit here." I walked over to the drawer that had swim suits in it. I grinned, and, holding up two, asked, "Which do you prefer, speedos, or trunks?" He snatched the trunks out of my hands, blushing. I put the speedo away and pushed him out of my parent's room. We walked over to the laundry room.

I grabbed the trunks back out of his hands and dumped it in with some detergent. "Yosh. Now that that's started let's go back to the living room to wait for the others." Slightly startling me, he grabbed my hand and dragged me with him as he ran through my mansion.

We walked into the living room to find it almost completely empty except for the furniture.

"I'll go get some chips and soda. Be right back, wait here okay?" I assured myself that he wasn't following me, and then ran to the kitchen. I put both of the types of chips on a tray with the soda. I put some glasses on it too for the soda and then I went back into the living room. Everyone else was already waiting for me.

"Did you order the pizza?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lucy replied.

"What movies did you guys pick out?"

"Well, we wanted to tease Jellal and make him sit through a girly movie but you didn't have any so we chose these instead." Levy said, holding out the two movies they picked out.

"Really?" I asked. "Monty Python and the holy grail?" (A/N It's a really funny movie)"... And also... Marley?(A/N I think that's the name of the movie I'm thinking of) Did you guys have to choose a sad movie? This movie made me cry the one time I watched it."

"We'll watch MP first, go swimming, and then watch Marley, okay? That way we can't see you cry because I'm sure we'll all be tired by then." Lucy compromised.

"Sure, but let's just watch regular T.V. for now so when the pizza man comes we don't have to pause the movie." I said.

"Okay. Juvia agrees and Juvia is sure everyone else does too." Juvia said.

"In any case, what time is it?" I asked.

"7:58. Almost eight." Jellal responded.

We watched T.V. for a little while.

**Ding dong. **The doorbell sang.

"Must be the pizza. I'll get it." I said, rushing off to the front door.

I opened it, and the guy must've been holding 5 pizzas!

"That'll be $42.36" he said. I grabbed my purse and took out a fifty. I guess that comes with having rich parents.

I handed him it and said, "Keep the change." I took the pizzas from him and it looked like he was going to question me but thought better of it when he saw the bill.

I walked back into the room, and laid the pizzas and the coffee table next to the sodas and chips.

I looked up from the table and said two words. "Seriously? Five?"

The three of them blushed, but said nothing and opened up one of the boxes.

Sadly, I have a short attention span and said, "Oooh, Cheese! I'll go grab some plates from the kitchen for us."

I ran to the kitchen, grabbed some napkins, and five plates. I went back into the room to see that they were all waiting for me, not eating away. I laid the plates down and took one. I grabbed a couple slices of pizza, looked up, and asked, "What?" When I saw them staring at me. I put my plate down and stood up. I grabbed the movie case and they all started moving. Seriously. What is up with my friends? I walked over to the T.V. and I put the movie in.

We all crowded on my couch. I was stuck in the middle between Levy and Jellal. I mean, seriously? What're they trying to do? Remind me of _his_ blue hair? I was sitting right next to him.

The movie started and we all laughed and giggled at it.

* * *

By the time it was over, we had no orange soda, and no pizza.

"Who's ready to go swimming?" I asked.

"Me!" Everyone else said.

"Let's get changed then. Jellal go grab your swimsuit and change in the bathroom. Everyone else, grab your stuffs and let's go change."

We walked upstairs to my room and I grabbed my swimsuit. Everyone else was already changing so I did too.

Once we were all done, I said, "To the swimming pool! Charge!" and we all paraded down to find that Jellal had beaten us. He was already swimming.

"Let's all jump in and play truth or dare!" Levy said. We all nodded and jumped in.

"Who's first?" Jellal asked.

"Since Jellal-san asked, he should go first." Juvia replied.

"Okay then... Lucy! Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Umm... Truth?" it was more of a question than an answer, but he said anyways,

"Who do you like best in my band?" He smirked. Lucy blushed, and whispered,

"... Natsu."

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear you." He teased.

"Jellal!" I exclaimed. "Stop teasing the poor girl. I know you heard her."

"Umm... It's Lu-chan's turn now, right?" Levy asked.

"Yep." Lucy replied, grinning suddenly. Oh no, I am not going to like this. "Erza." Told you. "Truth or dare?"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. This took a while to write and I'm not updating again until I get at least 7 reviews. On another note, here's the interview corner!

Me: Today I have a few guests. Please welcome, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

*audience applauses enthuasiastically*

Me: Welcome! Good evening/morning/noon to everyone at home. So today, a few questions. What do you think so far about Levy, Gajeel?

Gajeel:*blushes* You're so strait forward. Um... I... Think she's short...?

Me:*sighs* Not quite what I was looking for, but whatever. Gray, would you prefer to be your edolas counterpart or the regular you?

Gray: Definetly the regular me!

Me: Okay! One more... Natsu! Do you like Lucy?

Natsu: Sure! She's a great friend.

Me: -_- You sure are dense. Anyways, would you guys like to finish it?

Gray: That's the entire interview?

Me: Yes now hurry up we're running out of time.

Gajeel: Please don't forget to favorite,

Natsu: Review, and/or follow

Gray: Okami-sensei's story.

Me: Sensei? Did I secretly incorporate myself as a teacher into this? Tee hee.

Find out next time.

Please come again! Don't forget,

All critisim is welcome.

Edit: Again, I didn't change much, but the little things count, right?


	5. Truth or Dare pt 2

_Chapter 5_

"Umm... Tr-dare." I said, accepting a challenge rather than the truth.

"Okay. I dare you to... slide down your slide, backwards."

"Okay." I said.

"Before anything else, just to be sure, the rules are that if you refuse, you have to take off one article of clothing. By the way, this doesn't include jewelry."

"Okay." We all replied. I got out of the pool and said, "Backwards?"

"I think she means head first, Erza." Levy replied.

I climbed up the ladder to the slide. I gulped, and went down head first, holding my chest on the long, covered slide. When I splashed down, everyone whooped and Juvia said, "Your turn Erza-san."

Hmm... I don't want to give Lucy or Levy an opportunity to take me down with them...

"Juvia!" I said. "Truth or dare?"

"Juvia chooses... Truth."

"What is your favorite thing to have on your dessert?"

"Umm... Cherries...?"

"Your turn Juvia!" I said. She looked around and finally her eyes settled on Levy. That is a big 'Warning' flare for me. I sadly listened to her question.

"Levy-san, Truth or dare?"

Levy immediately answered "Dare."

"Okay. Juvia dares Levy-san to hold her breath for ten seconds, and then put your head underwater of another ten."

"Okay Juvia." Levy responds, and i couldve sworn i saw her put a thinking cap on, probably calculating her capability of holding her breath.

She starts. "One, Two..."

"She's doing well." Lucy said.

"Nine, Ten." She unplugged her nose and gasped, then breathed in and went underwater. We would poke her when she was allowed to come back up.

We waited for the proper ten seconds, then poked her. She came up, caught her breath, and started laughing.

It really freaked me out when she looked at Jellal. "Jellal" Levy called. "Truth or dare?"

He replied with, "Truth."

She asked him, "Do you like Erza?" I felt my cheeks warm up as I blushed. He blushed too then muttered,

"...Y-yeah..."

"I'm sorry." Lucy said, getting payback. "What was that?"

I was standing there frozen. He glanced at me, helplessly, and then looked down at his feet and suprised everyone, "YES!" He yelled suddenly, mainly because of shock.

It was mainly because of shock, right?

He wasn't embarrassed to like me, right?

"Okay, okay... Yeesh... Your turn now Jelly..." Levy said.

"Don't call me that." Jelly said.

I smirked suddenly and said, "It'd be okay if that was my nickname for you right, Jelly?"

Jellal blushed and looked away. I'll take that as a yes.

"Luigi." He finally continued.

"That's not my name!" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. "Then why'd you respond to it?"

"Let's just play truth or dare, okay?" Levy said, changing the subject. Lucy flashed her a grateful glance. This is a big warning sign for me. It's going in a circle.

"Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Poor, poor Lucy. He has a evil look on his face.

"I dare you to ask Natsu out on Monday, but I have to be there to make sure you actually do it, okay?"

I could see Lucy gulp, then say, "O-ok-kay."

Lucy then turned to Levy, winked, and asked her, "Levy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Levy responds.

"You like Gajeel, don't you?" Lucy asks.

Levy just nods her head and blushes, looking at her feet.

She suddenly looks at me, cheeks still red and suddenly I know I'm in for it.

"Can't ask me if you can't catch me!" I say, running away from Levy, Juvia, and Lucy.

Unfortunately for me, they must've known I would do something like that because now I have three people on my back after they tackled me.

"Erza, dare or dare?" Levy asks. Oh boy, now they're going to make me do something horrifying, I'm sure of it.

"I dare you to kiss Jellal." She says from on top of me, clearly not caring about my answer.

See? Something terrifying. I stood up shakily, my face rivaling the color of my hair. I locked eyes with Jellal and he saw something he'd never seen in my eyes before.

A fire so hot full of determination he shied away slightly.

"E-Erza?"

I lunged in for the kill, or in my case, the kiss. I kissed him on the shoulder and shied away immediately, everyone laughing at me.

* * *

A/N: Now that this done. I look back on it it and I must say, it's hard coming up with truths and dares to do. Sorry for this lazy, lousy, short chapter but it's like eleven at night. Maybe I'll edit this tomorrow when I'm not tired. Good night.

Edit: Okay, this was a little bit of a different ending, I'll admit.


	6. Tease

A/N** Disclaimer: I only on the plot, not the characters. If I did, Jerza would be a thing. Thanks for bothering to read my story, **Okami.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

"How was that?" I asked.

As soon as I said those words, I burst out laughing. I turned around to look at everyone else, and it looked like they were frozen, just watching us. Soon though, Jellal starting laughing as well as myself. And then they finally started moving and they laughed to blow it off.

And then I said, "So, now it's _my_ turn. Levy. Truth or dare?"

I could see that she had that look, you know, the one of a cornered animal? That was definitely her.

"U-umm... T-t-tr-truth?" I could definitely hear the question in her voice. Man, I really wanted her to choose 'Dare'! Oh well, too late now.

Hmm... A good truth...

"Have you ever dated anyone?"

"N-no." Dang. I had a follow up question for that.

"Well, now it's your turn, Levy." I said.

"Lu-chan. Truth or dare?" Levy asked. Hmm, I guess as soon as I stop glaring with a murderous look in my eyes, she stops stuttering. Oh well.

"Dare." Lucy replied.

Maybe I should cut in. "Guys," I said. "just so you know, it's already 11. We should get changed and watch the second movie after this dare."

"Okay." They all replied.

"Lu-chan. I dare you to take your shirt off right before we start the movie and keep it off until the end."

"What?!" Lucy said. "I'd be okay if Jellal wasn't here but..."

"Alright!" I said, clapping my hands together, gaining their attention and changing the topic. "Let's go watch the second movie. But first, I'll go grab some towels."

"We'll wait here." Jellal replied. I hadn't noticed before, but, he was blushing. I guess he must've thought of what Lucy meant by that.

So I got out of the pool, and, dripping, ran out of the room. Hmm... Maybe I should grab some tissues... Maybe we can watch it in my room, so if we fall asleep, we'll have enough space not to feel sore in the morning. I should run back and ask them. So, I grabbed five towels, and, draping one around myself, carried the other four back to the pool.

"Hey guys, do you wanna watch the movie in my room?" I asked as soon as I opened the door. "Thay way, if we fall asleep, we won't have sore muscles in the morning."

"Juvia thinks that's a good idea." Juvia said.

"Me too." Jellal said.

"Okay. Then come get your towels, and we'll bring all the stuff in the living room up to mine. We can change in there, and Jellal can change in the bathroom again." I said.

"Yosh! Let's go!" They all said, stampeding out of the pool. I handed the towels to everyone, then held the door open for them. We all ran back to the living room, grabbing everybody's stuffs, the chips, sodas, and the movie. We all ran up to my room, dropped all the stuffs, and then kicked Jellal out. We all rubbed ourselves dry, and then changed clothes. Lucy didn't even bother putting a shirt on, just using it to cover her chest and holding it there, sitting on my bed.

Jellal knocked, and I looked around. Everyone was already mostly dressed, so I opened to door for him. I grabbed the movie and put it in the VCR.

I grabbed the remote, and, jumping onto my bed, pushed play.

I quickly fell asleep, seeing as how it was around one when we finally started the movie.

That was my only mistake.

I woke up the next morning around seven. Only Jellal was awake. So I whispered to him, "Wanna go make some pancakes?"

He looked at me, whispered "I need to show you something." And then we walked out of my room, full of sleeping girls.

He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. I took one look in the mirror and said, "I don't think black-haired mustaches suit me very well."

He laughed a little, grabbed a towel, got it wet, and offered it to me. "Thank you." I said. I rubbed my mustache off and put the towel in the hamper.

We walked down to the kitchen, and I told him where to find the pancake ingredients. I mixed the batter, and he buttered a pan to make it so the pancakes come off easily.

* * *

When we finally finished, we had an audience. I grabbed some plates and utensils, and then I grabbed the butter and I grabbed some syrup from my strawberry cake filled fridge. Then I asked the crowd, "Do you like pancakes?"

And they replied saying, "Yes."

"Yeah."

And, "Sure."

"Cool." I said. "Come wash your hands and dish up." I took four pancakes, then sat down at our dining room table.

I buttered all of them, then cut them up, and finally poured syrup on them. The smell was intoxicating and I immediately dug in.

They all sat down, and did the exact same thing.

"So," I said, starting a conversation. "Who drew a mustache on my face?"

Everyone but Jellal looked at the ground so I figured, Hey, why not kill them all?

"If no one answers, I'll just take you all down." Still, no one answered. So, I whopped everyone's head into their syrupy pancakes.

"Hey!" Lucy said.

Juvia just picked her head up and continued eating, which probably meant she was feeling guilty.

"Erza," Levy called, changing the subject. "Didn't you partner up with Jellal in your first period?"

"Yeah. Why?" Levy giggled at my answer, but continued.

"Since you have all of the same classes, doesn't that mean you have him on Monday? And doesn't that mean that you need to practice your song?"

"Yeah... But we could work on it tommorow, right?"

"Oh... I see... You want to have him over for the entire weekend, do you?" She teased.

I blushed, and said, looking at the ground, "No. We just need to practice."

Suddenly, Lucy said, looking up from the towel she was cleaning her face with, "You llllike him, don't you?

"Who are you?" I asked her. "And why did you roll your tongue?"

"Don't answer my question with more questions Erza, it's unbecoming of you."

"Yeah, don't you Erza, don't you?" Levy asked, making me blush even more, my hair rivaling my face. I looked over at Jellal, helpless, to see him blushing too. He was probably remembering what he had said last night.

I was screwed, until Juvia said, "Juvia thinks you should stop teasing poor Erza-san and Jellal-san."

Finally, the attention was turned off of me and back onto the pancakes. When I was finished, I got up, washed my plate, and then I put it in the dishwasher.

I'm sure they were still thinking of it though.

* * *

This chapter took two hours! So you better be happy with it! And for some reason, my autocorrect was jacked up so it kept changing the words I was typing and putting them together. It was terrible. Please give me some love and reviews because this took a long time to write.

Interview Corner

Me: Welcome to the interview corner. Today our special guests are Jellal and Erza.

*Audience Applauds*

Me: Welcome. Erza, so far, what do you enjoy most about my story?

Erza: You need to give me more strawberry cake, but I enjoy that this story centers around me.

Me: I see... Jellal. You lllllike her, don't you?

Jellal: Yes. Erza will be mine and only mine!

Erza: Wait what?

Me: That's all the time we have for today, folks. Jellal, please do the honors.

Jellal: Please don't forget to follow, favorite and/or review Okami-Sensei's story.

Thanks for reading.

All critisim is welcome. Please review, this took two hours.

Edit: I don't think I changed much in this chapter.


	7. Crazy

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters.**

_Chapter 7_

As I stepped out of the kitchen, I said, "I'm going to the living room. Gunna watch T.V. If anyone wants to join me, they can."

I was unsurprised to see Jellal excuse himself and come join me.

"Wanted to get away from their teasing?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

I turned on the T.V. and scrolled down through the channels until I found something I wanted to watch.

"Big Bang Theory?" He asked. "Cool."

I just nodded my head. I put the remote back on the coffee table, and sunk further into the chair. I looked around for a blanket, before setting my eyes on one and grabbing it. Unfortunately for me, Jellal tried to take it.

"I won't let you have it!" I said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, pulling on it.

He pulled too hard, and suddenly I was sitting on his lap.

Again, unfortunately for me, our friends decided to come in right at that moment.

"Oooooo..." Juvia said.

"I see we came in at a bad time..." Levy continued.

"It's not like that!" I said, standing up and taking the blanket with me. Thankfully, Jellal knew not to pull the blanket and me onto his lap again.

"Then what is it like?" Lucy asked.

"We were childishly fighting over the blanket. And then he pulled too hard and I came with it." I answered.

"Then why is there a blanket right behind Jellal-san?" Juvia asked.

"I dunno." I respond. "Ask the one who's sitting on it."

Jellal blushed and said unconvincingly, "It was keeping my back warm."

"Riiiiiiight." I tease.

"Let's just go back to watching T.V." Jellal suggested.

"Actually," I said. "I have a better idea."

* * *

"Bye." I say sadly, to the three girls that were walking back home. They waved.

"Don't sound so sad Erza," Jellal said from beside me. "I'm here."

"That's exactly why I'm sad."

"That's cold." He responded. "You sure have a tsundere-like personality."

"Gee thanks." I said. "Let's just go back inside and work on the song." He agreed, and we practiced all day and then most of the next one.

* * *

The song came out pretty well. I walked into school, right as the bell rang. I walked to class and Sensei was having trouble getting onto his podium. I walked up to him and picked him up and put him on the stand. "There you are, Sensei."

"Thank you Erza."

"No prob'." I replied, walking to my seat.

The bell rang again, signaling the start of class. "Alright class, today we will be going over the songs you hopefully practiced over the weekend. First partners up are Levy and Lucy. Show us what you got."

They both walked up to the front of the class, Levy carrying a guitar. Lucy looked at the class, her eyes stopping on me. I smiled, gave her two thumbs up, and a nod of encouragement. I was excited to see what song they would sing because they didn't tell me.

Lucy:

"I'd never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

'Til you opened the door

Levy:

And there's so much moooore

I'd never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

Both:

But you came along and

You changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier

Crazier

Lucy:

Feels like I'm falling

And I

Am lost in your eyes

Both:

You make me crazier

Crazier

Crazier

Aaaaaw oh

Levy:

I watched from a distance

As you

Made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know

How that would feel

Lucy:

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes

And you made me believe

Both:

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier

Crazier

Feels like I'm falling

And I

Am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier

Crazier

Crazier

Oh woah

Lucy:

Baby you showed me what living is for

I don't wanna hide anymore

Both:

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier

Crazier

Lucy:

(Not part of song) At this point, Lucy had turned her attention to Natsu. Aww. She was singing the last bit to him. (Back to song)

Feels like I'm falling

And I'm

Lost in your eyes

You make me me crazier

Crazier

Crazier

Crazier

As soon as they finished the song, everyone started clapping. Everyone said stuffs like 'Good job' and 'Great song'. It made me happy seeing my friends happy.

Sensei continued on for another ten partners, then said we would continue on Friday. He began telling us about an assembly that was supposed to happen right after second period starts. He told us that we were getting a new teacher and some schedules might change.

The bell rang, and I rushed off to second period with Jellal.

"Who'd ya think's gonna get the new teach?" He asked me.

"Probably me, with my luck."

"Well then we should hope that this new class just replaces one of yours and doesn't completely change your schedule."

"Yeah. I hope so."

"Alright class!" Mr. Makarov said. "We are going to an assembly soon, but you can take your things with you because it will probably take up most of the period. In case your first period teacher didn't tell you, we are introducing a new teacher as well as going over Student Council elections. I guess you brats can talk until the announcement tells us to go to the gym."

"Student Council elections?" I asked Jellal, who was sitting next to me.

"Basically, they do this every year, around this time. They explain the rules for the election and they tell you the spots available and who's working them now. You have to work with the old person who used to do the job for a whole month before you can take over their seat."

"Oh." I said. "I see."

We talked aimlessly for a few minutes, talking about the song we were planning on singing and who the new teacher may be, a perverted old man, or a pretty young girl, before the announcement called us down. I looked around the room and saw a flash of white hair. Mira.

* * *

Sorry for the short-ish chapter. In case you wondering, the song is "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. I do not own it. It is not mine.

Interview Corner

Me: Hello again. It's been almost a whole day. Please welcome, Mira the Matchmaker.

*Audience applauds*

Me: So, have you seen your rival in this story yet?

Mira: Who? Erza? Yeah, a few times but she's always surrounded by people so I can never approach her.

Me: Do you lllllike anyone in this story yet?

Mira: I dunno. You're the author. You tell me, Okami-san.

Me: I dunno. Do you want to have a love interest?

Mira: I-

Me: That's all the time we have today folks. Please come again, and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite!

Edit: Again, I didn't change much.


	8. Sensei

**Before I start, I just want to say thank you to these people for reviewing and my responses to them:**

**RinIzumIcha: I'm working on the chapter right now, so hopefully you can enjoy this one.**

**Mikasa-chan: Just so you know, I'm a girl, and I will try to fit that into the story.**

**And my first reviewer, who I give a special and important thanks to: **

**MusicFreak2k14: Thank you for reading my story first, reviewing it first, and following it first. Aregouta na**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything but the plot, Jerza would be together and making out at this moment.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

As we walked down the hall, I lost sight of Mira. Suddenly, Jellal gripped my hand and pulled me off to the side. I thought he was gonna do something to me(**A/N *wink wink*)** but then I saw Natsu and Lucy talking and I figured Jellal wanted me to see the dare too.

"So, umm... I was dared to ask this, and you can decline, but... I was wondering if you'd go out with me." Lucy asked, blushing, red as my hair.

"No." He responded immediately.

"R-really..." Lucy said, looking like she was about to cry.

"It's the guy that's supposed to ask the girl right?" He asked. "Since I was too scared, you asked me first. I like you Lucy. Like, a lot. A lot a lot. So," He said, grabbing her hand. "Will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" He was blushing deeply, but he didn't wait for her response, just hugging her, picking her up, and running to the gym. We chased after them, seeing as how the crowds were almost all in the auditorium.

We found our seats, Jellal and I, right next to each other, and I heard Lucy whispering about Natsu's answer to her question to Levy and Juvia.

"Welcome students." Happy-Sensei said. "We are all here today to welcome and say goodbye to some members of our faculty. Well, only say welcome to one and goodbye to another, but you know what I mean. Please make her feel welcome, please come out Okami-Sensei."

The wave of students clapped respectively, hoping to get good glance at the new teacher and hoping to make a good first impression. She walked out onto the stage, or rather, she skipped. Literally. She skipped.

"Hello minna-san. I am Okami, and I am the new teacher. I expect you to treat me like any girl with a large chest and a perverted mind. I expect you to treat me with respect, that is to say the respect you might have for a slightly older woman. Technically, I am just the replacement for until a new teacher comes along. I am not totally finished with college yet, in fact I'm still in my first year. But, I know music so that's why I'm teaching here. I'm seeing someone, for all of those who were wondering if I'm available. And yes, it's serious." Everybody giggled at that so she picked Happy-Sensei up and yelled, "Not that serious you perverted minded brats!" She threw Happy-Sensei at the group of people who were still laughing.

Suddenly, Happy was thrown back and Mr. Scorpio, my third period teacher on Tuesdays, at least I think that was his name. I haven't actually met him yet. Anyways, he shoved some random guy on the stage and he picked up Okami, and threw her over his shoulder. She was still screaming, "I'll get you brats!" even though she clearly should've been embarrassed, yet she wasn't even blushing. Suddenly, it looked like she finally looked at the person who was holding her and he whispered in her ear. She was magically calmed and the dude who was holding her sat down and held her on his lap.

Huh. Must be that person she said she was seeing.

"Anyways," Happy-Sensei continued. "Now that that pervert is off the stage and magically calmed by her boyfriend, we would like to say a very sad goodbye to Mr. Strife. He has managed to put up with us for ten years. Good job, now, applaud, all of you, and then let him say his goodbye speech."

Everybody in the student body clapped and whooped at the mention of applause.

Mr. Strife looked to be about thirty or so, and he walked up onto the stage.

He started talking. "Taku... **(A/N 'Sheesh')** Now that I know who's going to take my place, I'm sort of scared to let a pervert teach." It looked like Okami-Sensei tried to get up, but her bf wrapped his arm around her stomach and held her back. "I know you brats won't miss me, but I wanted to sing a song to say goodbye. Here goes, **(A/N song is 'How to say goodbye' by Michael W. Smith. I recommend listening to it while reading this.)**

"Tell me when, the time slipped away

Tommorow turned to yesterday

And I don't know how

Tell me what, can stop this river of tears

It's been building up for years

For this moment now

Here I stand

Arms open wide

I've held ya close

Kept ya safe

Till you can fly

Tell me where the road ahead is gonna bend

And how to harness up the wind

And how to say goodbye

Tell me why

Why does following your dreams

Take you so far away from me

And I knew that it would

Tell me how to fill the space you left behind

And how to laugh instead of cry

And how to say goodbye

Here I stand

Arms open wide

I've held you close

Kept ya safe

Till you could fly

Tell me where the road ahead is gonna bend

And how to harness up the wind

And how to say goodbye."

I saw him start crying, and he walked off the stage. A bunch of upperclassmen started crying too, probably at the fact that they had had him last year and were pitying my grade for getting a girl teacher instead. I didn't mind too much, most of my teachers were guys anyway.

"Now then," Happy-Sensei said, "all people in first year come get your new schedules."

Everyone lined up and got their new schedules. It took half an hour. We ended up having an early lunch, which everybody cheered at.

"Let me see." Jellal told me, pointing to my schedule. "Figures. They just got rid of your third peroid class with Mr. Strife."

"That's okay." I responded. "They are all music classes, and I'm sure having a different teacher, one who also happens to be a girl, will be fun. Oh, that also means I will have her next period."

"Yeah well... Apparantly it's in the classroom right next to the old one... I will miss you a lot during that class..." He trailed off, because I wasn't paying attention to him anymore. **(A/N Simon shippers, please don't hate. I'm kind of making him into a jerk in this story. Just an advanced warning.)**

"Simon!" I shouted.

The person in question looked over at me, and ran over.

"Erza!" He said, excited. "I didn't know you came here."

"I just transferred on Friday." I responded. "Oh," I said, reminding myself of someone. "Jellal, this is Simon. We used to date, but he transferred and said that if he couldn't see me every day of his life, then he would rather us not be together because long distance doesn't usually work out."

Simon grabbed my hands, suddenly excited all over again. "But now that I can see you, we can go back to the way it was before."

"Yeah." I said.

"Well then, are we back together?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said. Just then, the bell rang. Jellal pulled me away from him, and dragged me to class. He didn't say a word to me, just opened the door and left for his class.

I walked into the room, to see Sensei and her bf talking.

She apparently abruptly ended their conversation, and said, "Hello, what's your name?"

"Erza Scarlet, Sensei." I responded.

"Aww, don't be so stiff. Smile for me." I did, not only because she was my teacher, but because she amused me with her begging expression. She smiled at me, and went back to her old conversation with her boyfriend. He smiled at me, too. Well, at least they both are nice.

I went to sit down. Soon, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy came in. They sat beside me, and Lucy started talking about her little lunch 'date' with Natsu.

"He told me after school, he'd take me on a real date and we'd walk around or go to the movies or other stuffs. But anyways, we talked about random stuffs like we usually do, and then, as the bell rang and we left for our separate classes, he kissed me!"

* * *

Tah dah! That's the end of chapter eight, baby! All together, this took about two and a half hours to write. I started around eight thirty and ended now, around eleven twenty.

Hope you enjoyed.

*Backwards interview corner*

Erza: Today, our guest

Jellal: Will be none other than Okami-Sensei,

Erza: The author, herself.

*Audience claps and I wave as I walk onto the stage*

Me: Awww... How cute. You guys are finishing each other's sentences.

Jellal: *Starts strangling Author* How dare you! I wanted Erza to be mine and now look!

Me: He.. *cough cough* I-is... S-s-supp-o-sed to be... *cough cough* a... E-evi-l boyfriend... Tha-that... Is.. Pa-art of... The plot... A-and... Who even-tually... is... your rival... *sinks onto floor uncouncious*

Erza: Oh look, you killed her! Great job Jellal.

Jellal: Please follow, review, and favorite Okami-san's story.

Okami's bf runs onto stage, screaming, "Jellal!" with bloodlust.

Jellal: Gotta run! Come again!

Edit: Again, didn't change much.


	9. Jealous

**A/N Oh my gosh. People who reviewed last chapter made me so happy. I had a really wide grin on my face for the past five mins. I was just super happy because ****_some_**** people care. It brought happy tears to my eyes, Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

"Alright class!" Sensei said, clapping her hands together. She said that right before I could ask Lucy about what she had told us."As you all probably know already, I'm Okami. You can call me that, or Ms. Okami, or Sensei. I don't really care if you happen to forget my name, because I sure as heck am going to forget yours. As you may or mayn't have guessed, I am 18 years old. This is my boyfriend," She said, pointing to the guy right next to her. "William. He is going to be like, my assistant. He is probably way smarter than me but, I know music better than he does so that is why I'm teaching you. If you ever need someone who likes cracking jokes, or a sympathetic shoulder to cry on, I am here for you."

Her boyfriend cut her off then, saying, "And I am William. I'm sure this class is getting to the point where, you have boyfriends. And those boyfriends can be mean, cruel jerks. For example, Okami's ex boyfriend-"

Sensei cut him off saying, "I don't think you need to retell them _that_ story."

"Okay." He replied easily. "But if one of you girls ever need to hear that your ex isn't as bad as hers, then come to me. And I will remind you that not all boys are like that. Some are nice, gentle, and understanding. You just have to find the right one."

"Anyways," Okami said. "I plan on making up a seating chart, yes, I know, but this way you can make new friends and meet new people. Today, you can sit where you want, Friday, not so much. Today I plan on just doing introductions and yeah. So, childish, circle time!"

William said, "Just move your desks so they are in a circle."

"You can introduce yourself and what instruments you play, and a little bit about yourself. I will go first. You all already know my name, so... I play guitar, backup drums, and I am the main vocalist in my band. This is only the second week of school, so it shouldn't be too hard to forget. **(A/N Yeah, I know, Erza joined school in the first week? And also, I think I am just making this harder on myself. Let's just say she needed time to move in and Jellal was class Prez in middle school and he showed her around because he was in the same grade. Confusing on myself honestly. I will probably have to edit earlier chapters to make this fit.)** I am sure the kids will understand. This is Mr. Strife's old classroom, anyways."

Next up in the circle was someone with brown hair. "I am Cana, I play the piano, and I enjoy pie."

It went on like that, to her to the next person and so on.

"Juvia. Juvia plays drums, and trumpet. Juvia likes Water."

"I'm Levy. I play the violin and I plan on being backup vocalist if I ever get in a band. I enjoy reading."

Lucy was next. "I am Lucy. I play the flute, and piano, and bass guitar. I enjoy being myself."

I wasn't looking around too much, but five people after me was Mira.

"I am Erza Scarlet. I enjoy playing the guitar and I am a main vocalist, if I was in a band. I like strawberry cake."

And it went on like that for the next five people, and then it was Mira.

"Hi everybody, I am Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. I play the guitar and I sing. My rival is miss Scarlet over there."

Everyone looked at the tension between the two of us, who looked like we had some red/purple aura action going on.

"Well, Okami, I think it would be advised to n_ot_ put those two together unless you want a broken classroom."

"Yeah..." She said, although it looked like she wasn't paying attention.

"Hmmm... Anyways, last but not least, I am Will. I play piano, main vocalist, and piano in our band. I am Okami's lover..." William said.

"What! Stop being perverted, you pervert!" She finally responded.

"I knew that would get your attention. And besides, if I'm a perv, how can you expect me to not be perverted?" He asked.

Will began to tickle Okami, and she fell on the ground giggling hysterically and trying to push him away.

"You cannot fight it, my sweet Okami."

She blushed, as red as my hair, and giggled even louder. He appears to be the only person that is able to embarrass her.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling for us to go to Mr. Makorov's class, my last period.

Me, Juvia, Levy, and Lucy raced down the hall to his class, where Jellal was apparently waiting for me. He held the door open for me, still not talking, which caused me to remember something. As we sat down, I began to tell my friends about Simon.

"Awww... That's why he didn't say hello to you." Levy said, after I finished my tale. "Jellal wasn't talking because he is jealous."

"Really?" I asked.

"Don't worry though. I'm sure by tommorow he'll realize the way to winning your affections is by being nice, and then he will start talking to you again." Lucy consoled me.

"Really? That's a relief. Wait, what do you mean by 'winning my affections'?" I asked. Lucy didn't respond, and suddenly seemed very interested in the window. Before I could ask anyone else, they all looked away.

When class ended, I walked home from school. So much homework! Mr. Makarov sure hates us.

I stopped by the grocery outlet to pick up some food. Not too much though, because I can only carry so much. When I came out, it was like three o' clock. When I got home, I put all the groceries in the fridge, and put my backpack in my room, and then I walked back downstairs to watch some tv before doing my homework.** (A/N Kids at home, please do not develop this bad study habit.)**

At five, I started my dinner. I ate and then went up to my room at six thirty. I stayed up til' eleven, doing all my homework, before changing and going to bed. Right before I went to sleep, I sneezed, then hiccuped. I ran downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water. I took it back upstairs. Someone must be thinking about me, and missing me.

I sneezed again, like 3 times. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up around 6:30. I had a sore throat, and I suddenly started coughing. Great. A cold. I called my mom.

"Hello?" Some bored sounding voice said.

"Mom, it's me, Erza." I said with a cough.

"Oh, are you sick?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was *cough* wondering if you'd call in school and tell them I am sick."

"Just give me the school's number."

"Okay." I said. After I gave it to her, she hung up and I crawled back under my sheets.

* * *

You guys should have sympathy for me. I just got over a summer cold. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this very confusing chapter.

Talk corner.

Erza: Where is Okami?

Juvia: With her bf, recovering from Jellal-san choking her.

Lucy: Well then, let's talk about boys.

Erza: No. I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. Please favorite, follow, and review Okami's story. Good day.

Edit: Again, I only changed the little things.


	10. Cold

**Double digits. Whoo hoo.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

As I was laying under the sheets, I heard knocking on my door, and then the doorbell rang. The person must've waited a few seconds, before finally losing patience completely to try the door. I heard it open, which must've meant I never locked it. Weird, I usually don't forget. Maybe it was because of the cold.

Anyways, I heard Jellal's voice calling out my name as I heard his boots clumping up the stairs. He knocked on my door, and waited for like 20 seconds before coming in. I heard him walk over to my bed and I heard him breathing beside me.

He uncovered my face and said, "You look green. Are you okay?"

"Cl-*cough* clearly if I *cough cough cough* was o-*cough* okay I wou-* cough* wouldn't be green." *Cough cough cough* I responded.

"Do you have a cold? Who's gonna take care of you? Do you want me to get you anything?" He bombarded me with questions.

"Yes, *cough* nobody, and water and*cough cough cough, cough cough* tomato soup." I answered his questions.

"Wait one second." He said, looking around my room wildly before settling on my desk.

He grabbed some paper and a pen and said, "Here, so I don't have to be tortured by the pain in your coughs." He grinned, and I blushed but couldn't say anything. "Since _he's_ not here, I can let you see how much better a boyfriend by taking care of you.

You will get sick, I wrote.

"Sick as in sickly in love."

You get your own rival? I wrote

"Yeah. My love rival. Mark my words, Erza Scarlet, for tis' I who will win your heart."

My heart? You want to kill me? I wrote.

"I wouldn't take it out of you, just note when it starts beating erratically fast. That means that you like me."

My heart isn't beating very fast right now. I wrote. Here, feel it. I wrote, grabbing his hand. I put it up to my neck, and he put two fingers to it.

"It's still beating pretty fast though. Say it." He said, picking up a guitar.

"She's the girl that no one ever knows

And I say hi but she's too shy

To say hello

She's just waiting for that one

To take her hand and shake her up

I bet

I could

I wish my heart was always on her mind

Cuz' she's on mine like all day all the time

Forget me not

Forget me now

I've come too far to

Turn

Around

I'm here

Tonight

(This is the chorus)

Cuz' I'm never going down

I'm never giving up

I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up

If you like me

Then say

You like me

I'm never going down

I'm never giving up

I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up

If you like me

Then say you like me

Woah oh oh

Oh

Oh

Woah oh oh

Oh oh

Woah oh oh oh

(End of chorus)

She's the girl that no one ever knows

Works a double just to buy her clothes

Nicotine and faded dreams

Baby just believe

There's no one else

Like me

*Chorus*

It's time to fall

Into my arms

Cuz' I've been waiting

For too long

You're an angel

Grab your halo

And let's fly

Tonight

*Chorus 2 times*

Just say you like meeeee"

**(A/N Song is 'Say you like me' if you wanted to listen to it)**

No. I wrote.

"Eh? Why?"

Because I don't.

"That's a stupid reason."

Then what would yours be? I wrote.

"I like you."

Yeah, right. I wrote.

"I will go get your water and cook your soup. Try to get some rest."

And so, when he left, I did. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

*Jellal's POV*

**(A/N Just for a little while.)**

The soup took me a little while to find, and then to cook, but when I went back up to Erza's room with a tray of it in my hands, I almost dropped it to the floor. I avoided looking at her after the fact, my own cheeks growing warm as I saw her like that. And then I set down the tray on her nightstand. I immediately felt her forehead, to see she was burning up.

Before I ran to the bathroom, I moved over to her legs and pulled her nightgown down. Luckily, she had underwear on.

I then ran to the bathroom, grabbed a couple washcloths, and a bowl of cold water, and walked back to her room, making sure not to spill the water.

I wet a washcloth and put it on her forehead. It looked like she woke up dazedly, looking at me take care of her, and fell back asleep. Well, at least she trusts me.

It looked like she started getting chills, so I pulled the blankets back up over her. She woke up again, and smiled at me for a good three seconds before falling asleep. It went on like that for a while.

* * *

*Erza's POV again*

When I woke up, I felt a lot better. I rubbed my throat, and looked at Jellal, who was staring at me.

"That's creepy, ya know?" I asked.

"Are you really awake this time?" He asked me, blushing and looking away.

"Umm... I think so?"

"Good." He responded. "You've been up off and on for the past eight hours or so."

"Eight hours?!" I asked.

"Uhh yeah. I took care of you when you had a high fever and the chills. But, it seems that you're okay now. Do you mind if I spend the night? It's already like six. Don't worry though, I called my parents and told them I was taking care of you. They said I could stay the night."

"Well, you will have to sleep on the couch downstairs but other than that it's fine." I said.

"Taking care of you was tiring, I'm going to sleep." And he walked downstairs.

Suprisingly, I was still tired even after sleeping for the entire day. So, I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N All done! Please review chapter ten for me. I love it when you people do that.

*Interview Corner*

Please welcome Okami and William.

Hello, how are you two today?

Me: Great.

Will: Good.

Great. Do you two loooove eachother?

Me: Duh.

Will: Of course.

Who wears the pants in your relationship.

Me: Definetly-

Will: Me.

Great. Will, will you do the honors?

Will: Sure.

Me: What?

Well, he does wear the pants.

Me: Yeah...

Will: Please review, follow and favorite Okami's story. Have a good day/night, and please come again.

Edit: Again, did only the little things.


	11. A New Band

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters I do not own. I own the plot.**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

Wednesday, middle of the week. When Jellal woke up, he started making breakfast.

When I woke up, I started getting dressed. Just as I was putting my socks on, he called out, "Erza, breakfast is ready."

So I ran downstairs like a little kid on Christmas morning. He had made eggs and toast.

"Sorry for a not-so-extravagant meal, but it's the best I could do with your supplies."

"That's okay." I respond. "I don't need 'extra fancy' for breakfast anyways."

"Cool." We ate breakfast without talking, and by unspoken agreement walked to school together.

We sat on a bench outside, and talked about boring nothings. Honestly though, throughout the conversation I was thinking about something. Soon enough, Jellal's band, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia (Gray-sama!) joined us.

"Where were you guys yesterday?" Gray asked, ignoring Juvia.

"Did you guys do some stuff," Levy said, winking. "together?"

"No!" I exclaimed. I wasn't going to be embarrassed about it. We aren't even dating! "I caught a cold yesterday and he took care of me."

"Isn't that your boyfriends job?" Lucy asked, as she was sitting on Natsu's lap.

I blushed, seeing my crowd and mumbled a quiet, "Yes."

"Well, at least he wasn't absent today." Gray said.

"Hmm..?" I asked. "Why? Is it because of his fan club?"

"I have one of those?" Jellal asked, astonished.

"No. We have a concert today." Gajeel replied as I nodded fervidently at Jellal.

"Speaking of which, do you girls want to come?" Jellal asked all of us.

"No." I replied, while Juvia squealed,

"For Gray-sama!" And Levy said,

"For free?" And Lucy said,

"Of course."

Everyone laughed at my reaction, and Lucy said, "My my, what a tsundere."

I blushed. Just then, Simon came over.

"Hey Erza," He said, grabbing my hand. "If you want, you could go to my concert. It's tommorow. I'll give you the girlfriend's discount," He winked. "free."

Strangely enough, I didn't blush at his use of the word 'girlfriend' and merely smiled and said, "Sure."

"Nani?" Natsu practically screamed. Everyone but Lucy and Levy had faceplanted into the concrete.

"Hoomuu. She is definitely tsundere." Levy said, nodding again and again to Lucy, who did the same thing back. **(A/N In case you were wondering, 'Tsundere' means a main female charater who is cold to someone when they first meet, and then gradually warms up to that person.)**

"If you won't go to their concert tonight for Jellal, at least go with us, your friends." Levy said.

"Yes, you will have to help Juvia cheer for Gray-sama." Juvia said.

"I guess..." I muttered. I turned my attention to Simon again, and asked, "Your concert is tommorow, right?"

"Hmm... Uh, yeah." Simon wasn't really paying attention to me, he was staring at something.

And then, Jellal ran up to him with a fire **(A/N You know when Gray and Natsu go at it? Just imagine that, except for these two.)** and they started knocking heads. "Pay attention to her, Shanshita-kun." **(A/N Underclassmen... Tabbun...)**

"We're in the same grade!" Simon fought back. Suddenly, I whacked both of them, and they started cowering in fear.

"Both of you! Stop fighting over... O-over me... It's disturbing the other students!" At this point, everyone was shaking in fear of my monstrous side.

"Aye sir!" They both said, whistling and holding eachother's shoulder's like best friends.

"Good." I said, nodding my head and closing my eyes. Then the bell rang, and I walked to class.

* * *

Then, of all people, during class when we weren't really doing anything but planning what to sing/play in our next Wenesday class, who should interrupt me but Mira!

"Me tay, Erza, I know we've had our differences in the past, but let's be friends!" She said, smiling at me and offering her hand for me to shake.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Mira?" I asked, looking around, as if I was hoping to find the real one.

Suddenly Cana appeared, her arm around my shoulder and liquor in hand. "It really is her. She's changed a lot, ever since her little sister went abroad." Cana said.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes turning into chersire cat ones, blinking slowly.

"Yeah," A drunk Cana said. "She's still pretty scary though, they call her the demon matchmaker now." She whispered the demon part in my ear, so I figured the demon part wasn't as well known.

"So then... Why are you offering me your hand?" I asked Mira.

"So we can be friends, of course. We could even like, start our own band or something." Mira said.

I shook her hand hesitantly, and then asked, "Just the two of us?"

"No silly, us, Cana, and your new friends. I could be the manager, Juvia could be drums, Cana could be piano, Levy could play violin and Lucy could be the bass guitarist. And of course, you could play guitar and be the main vocalist." Mira said, smiling at me.

"That does sound like fun... And I do want to be in a band... But what would we even call ourselves?" I asked, calling my other friends over to talk over the plan. I explained it to them, and they were all like 'Cool'! Then we all started suggesting band names and it went a little something like this:

"Fairies!"

"Too girly. How about the Drunks?"

"Only you drink Cana-san. How about Gray-sama?"

"That's not even a band name! How about Titania?"

"No! Sounds like Metal! How about the Fire Dragons?"

"Yosh! Right that one down. Our only good one so far. How about The People?"

"No! It makes us sound like republicans. How about Cold Blue?"

"Maybe. Write it down! How about-"

"How about we decide this tommorow?" I asked, stopping the flow of the conversation.

"Sounds good. As your manager, I demand we hang out over the weekend at someone's house to discuss more on the band." Mira said.

"We could go over to Erza's house again." Levy suggested.

"Yeah, since most of us already know where it is and you guys live close to us." Lucy said.

Suddenly, Mira went all demon and said, "And we can also talk about boys."

Everyone but me shivered.

"Umm... Sure. Bye!" Lucy said, disappearing into the crowd. Then class ended, and I looked at my shedule to see I had Mr. Scorpio for English. As I walked into the hall, I ran into Jellal. Literally. I face-planted on his arm.

"C'mon Erza!" Jellal said, pushing me in the right direction.

* * *

Right before school ended, my soon-to-be-band and I exchanged information so we could call and email eachother.

"Since Erza is the main vocalist, she should write our songs." Mira suggested.

"Sure." Everyone else said.

"Cool." I said.

I walked home, and started studying when I got there. When I got done with my make-up work and today's work, I turned on my computer to see a group chat asking me to join. I clicked 'Accept' and joined the chat room.

Mira: Welcome

Juvia: Hello

Cana: Nice to see ya

Erza: Hey everybody whatcha talking about?

Lucy: The band

Erza: Cool

Mira: I will email you what we've decided so far later, Erza

Erza: Okay

Mira: Anyways, back to the original topic. How are we going to spread the word about our band?

Lucy: I could ask Natsu if we could do a pre-show for one of his concerts

Erza: Speaking of one of his concerts, we could do it tonight

Levy: We need to decide on a band name first

Erza: And if we can't do it tonight, I'm sure we could do it tommorow at Simon's concert

Juvia: Or both

Mira: Yeah. Good ideas. New topic: Band name

Levy: The stars and all they are

Juvia: Water tempo

Cana: Roaring Red Dragons

Mira: Wolf People

Erza: Soaring Dragons

Lucy: Battling Dragons

Cana: Howling Wolves

Erza: Fighting Spirit

Levy: We are really bad at this

Mira: Yeah...

Levy has left chat.

Cana has left chat.

Juvia has left chat.

Erza has left chat.

* * *

**A/N Hope you like it. Sorry it's a little late. I was under-the-weather for the past few days.**

**Interview corner:**

**Okami: Please welcome Cana and Mira!**

***Audience applauds***

**Okami: What names do you guys like for the band?**

**Both: None.**

***Okami goes and sits down in a corner with an aura that is purple and looks depressed***

**Mira: Please viewers, review and tell us some good names for the band. Heaven knows we need it.**

**Cana: Don't forget to favorite, follow and/or review Sensei's story. **

**Mira: It boosts her self-esteem.**

**Both: Bye bye!**

**Edit: Again, just the little things.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I went to a water park and got sunburnt... Hurts like... Yeah. Also, our Internet went out for a few days. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Also, check out this new story I'm making. It's not related to this but... You know. Also, I decided on a band name! Yay!**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

After I logged out of the chat with Mira, I did some homework. When I couldn't figure out a word, I decided to call Lucy rather than look it up. Oh, that's it!

"Lucy?"

"That's me. Erza?"

"Yeah. Can we start a conference call? I figured out a band name."

"Really? Cool. Let's get together, and I will ask Natsu about the pre-show. Meet you in front of the school in 15 min. Bring your guitar."

"Okay. Bye." We hung up, and I grabbed my guitar and a few sheets of music I'd been working on, and ran out of my room. I walked downstairs, out the door, and locked it.

* * *

"Hey guys!" I said, running up to Juvia and Cana. "Where's everyone else?"

"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia thinks maybe they got held up."

"Maybe they called Natsu or something." Cana suggested.

"O..okay. Here's the sheet music I've been working on." I said.

"Two songs already? Juvia thinks you are good, Erza-san.

"Y-you think so? I just finished these two. It's hard coming up with the music for instuments I can't play..." I stuttered a bit, and mumbled the last part.

"Maybe we should meet up over the weekends, and work on the songs then." Cana suggested.

"And after school too." Juvia suggested.

"Yeah..." Just then, the other band members and the manager came running, and asked Erza,

"So? What's the miraculous band name you thought up?"

*Gathers closer and whispers band name.*

**A/N No spoilers for you guys, yet.**

"I like it... Not as good as the Drunks, but it'll do." Cana said, earning a whop on the head.

"It's nice. Not as good as some of the band names I've heard, but at least it's not too girly." Levy said.

"Nice. Anyways, as the manager I must ask this so, Lucy, did you ask Natsu about it?" Mira asked, turning towards the blonde.

"Uh-uh y-yeah. He said that he wouldn't mind listening to our band, and said it was okay." Lucy said, getting more excited as she continued.

I handed out the music to everyone who hadn't got it yet, and said, "The music. Sorry we don't have time to practice it..." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Actually, we have about an hour, so why don't we start prating now? But let's go into a music room in the school, near where the concert will be, so we won't be overheard and we'll be close enough to get there quickly." Mira said, as the planner she is.

"Also, feel free to change the music to work better with the song. I don't mind." I said.

We walked into the school, into a free music room, and started practicing.

* * *

"We are Snow Fire! We are just opening for right now and we're doing the same tommorow, but we plan on becoming well known. Here's our first song, Eyes Open. **(A/N Disclaimer: I do not own this song. Trust me. I am not a good singer.) **" I shouted into the crowd. They seemed ready to try something new, so I started singing.

"Everybody's waiting

Everybody's watching

Even when you're sleeping

Keep your e-eyes open

The tricky thing

Is yesterday we were just

Children

Playing soldiers

Just pretending

Dreaming dreams with happy

Endings

In backyards

Winning battles with our

Wooden swords

But now we've stepped into a

Cruel world

Where everybody stands and

Keeps score

*Levy* Keep your eyes open *End of Levy part*

Everybody' waiting

For you to break down

Everybody's watching

To see the fall out

Even when you're sleeping

Sleeping

Keep your eyes open.

**(A/N Check out the rest of the song on YouTube because I'm not typing it up. Lazy right? Anyways, since this will have just this one song in this chapter and two in the next, I figured it was okay. If its not, review and tell me.)**

"We'll be closing too, so stick around if you want to hear our other song!" I said into the microphone.

We went to the back of the stage, and Natsu and the others went onto the stage. We walked out into the music room we were using earlier. You could just faintly hear Jellal start singing. I couldn't even tell what song, just heard him and the others playing.

"For our first performance, that was pretty good." Mira said.

Lucy replied, saying, "Yeah. You did really well singing, Erza."

"Yeah and you were really good with the bass." I replied.

"Do you think people will stay for our aftershow?" Levy asked, silencing the praise of everyone else.

I broke the tension, saying, "Of course. Didn't you see how loud they were cheering for us? It's fine, we'll do great."

"Yeah. Now, let's go cheer Gray-sama and the others!" Juvia said,running out of the room.

The rest of us trailed along, following her at a slightly calmer, slower, walking pase.

* * *

**Sorry for the late, short chapter, but I promise I will update again tommorow. It's already twelve here and I'm starting to get tired. Goodnight, review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you again.**

Hope you enjoyed. Good night/morning/evening/noon.

Please review, favorite, and follow.


	13. Finally, I updated

**Finally, I've crawled out of my hole and updated...**

**A/N Hey guys, you are are actually really lucky. I was reading and listened to this song and got sudden inspiration, so here is that song. Also, I was watching No game No life, and** SAO** for the first time. Anyone else watch that anime? Anyone else excited about SAO II? I loved the first one, watched all the episodes in the first season in a day. Kiruto x Asuna forever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and myself.**

**Hope you enjoy. Also, I got like no love for the last chapter. You guyes are mean!**

**I don't own this song either, but it's 'Living Louder' by The Cab. Great song, listen to it, or you will be cursed by me forever.**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

"Cause' no one, no one lives forever, we will be remembered for what you you do right now

And baby I'm living louder, and dreaming longer tonight (We're living louder, we're living louder)

And baby I'm fighting harder and loving stronger tonight (We're loving stronger, we're loving stronger)

**(A/N (O.O) What the... Lyrics)**

Cuz' we're all just kids who grew up way too fast,

Yeah the good die young

But the great will always last **(A/N Again, Kiruto x Asuna forever)**

We're growing older but we're all soldiers tonight

When you've got your breath inside your head

Like everyday's a second chance

if I wake up with a beating heart,

Will I stand or will I fall?

I'm living louder, and dreaming longer

Tonight

And baby I'm fighting harder and loving stronger tonight

And baby I'm living louder and dreaming longer tonight (We're living louder, we're living louder)

And baby I'm fighting harder and loving stronger tonight (We're loving stronger, we're loving stronger)

Cuz' we are all just kids who grew up way too fast

Yeah the good die young but the great will always last

We're growing older, but we're all soldiers

Tonight."

As they finished their song, and we watched, I could tell everyone was having a good time. It was really cool, seeing a band that was having so much fun.

Soon enough though, me and my new band had to go on stage and sing our final song to close the night. I don't think anyone left.

**(A/N For those who want to know what the song is called, its "Crossing Field" if you can't find it under that on YouTube, then look up SAO first opening. There is no way I am going to put the lyrics down. Too complicated.)**

We got a great applause from everyone in the crowd, so I took a chance and yelled, "We plan on singing tommorow at the We Are band concert tommorow so come tommorow and listen to these songs again!"

They applauded again, and people started leaving.

"Nice announcement, Erza. If people enjoyed the songs, then they might come tommorow too and make your boyfriend more money." Mira said, complimenting me on my advertising.

"Thanks. Let's go, shall we? It's getting late." I replied.

We walked off, all to our respective houses, and went to bed. I don't know why, but for some reason before I went to bed I couldn't help but feel I was forgetting something.

* * *

When I woke up, it was to my alarm. I was still sort of drowsy, so I didn't recognize the song for about two minutes. I had almost forgotten I recorded our songs yesterday.

I got out of bed, and got dressed. I went downstairs, and poured some milk. I looked through the cupboards, but couldn't find any cereal. Guess I'll have to go shopping after school.

I grabbed and orange and ran out the door, suddenly remembering what I had forgotten.

When I got there, I walked over to where the concert was last night.

It's here!

I ran over to where the stage used be, and picked up my guitar.

I can't believe I forgot it. I hugged it for a few seconds, then put the strap over my shoulder.

*Time skip to first period*

"And for our first perfomance today, we'll have Steph and Momiji."

**(A/N These names are from two different anime. Wanna see if you can guess which one? I'll give you a sneak peak of what happens next chapter. Disclaimer: Also, I do not own the songs in this chapter. Not at all. Not one tiny bit. At all.)**

They sang their song, and so did two other groups. Finally, Happy-sensei said was my own and Jellal's turn.

"Hey class. We're are going to be singing Dead Hearts. Enjoy, or whatever." I said, with a faroff look that could've been mistaken for me saying I didn't care. I strummed my guitar, and then started playing.

Jellal:

"Tell me everything that happened

Tell me everything you saw"

Erza:

"They had lights inside their eyes

They had lights inside their eyes"

Jellal:

"Did you see the closing window

Did you hear the slamming door"

Erza:

"They moved forward and my heart died

They moved forward and my heart died"

Jellal:

"Please please tell me what they looked like

Did they seem afraid of you"

Erza:

"They were kids that I once knew

They were kids that I once knew"

Both:

"I can say it but you won't believe me

You say you do but you don't deceive me

It's hard to know they're out there

It's hard to know that you still care

I can say it but you won't believe me

You say you do but you don't deceive me

Dead hearts are everywhere

Dead hearts are everywhere"

Jellal:

"Did you touch them

Did you hold them

Did they follow you to town"

Erza:

"They make me feel I'm falling down

They make me feel I'm falling down"

Jellal:

"Was there one you saw too clearly

Did they seem too real to you"

Erza:

"They were kids that I once knew

They were kids that I once knew"

Both:

"I can say it but you won't believe me

You say you do but you don't deceive me

It's hard to know they're out there

It's hard to know that you still care

I can say it but you won't believe me

You say you do but you don't deceive me

Dead hearts are everywhere

Dead hearts are everywhere

I can say it but you won't believe me

You say you do but you don't deceive me

It's hard to know they're out there

It's hard to know that you still care

I can say it but you won't believe me

You say you do but you don't deceive me

Dead hearts are everywhere

Dead hearts are everywhere

They were kids that I once knew

They were kids that I once knew

Now they are all dead hearts to you

Now they are all dead hearts to you

They were kids that I once knew

They were kids that I once knew

Now they're all dead hearts to you."

When we finished, everyone applauded. We were probably one of the best singing.

Jellal smiled brightly at me, and that was all I could think about until our assembly.

* * *

**A/N Thank goodness! I finally finished it. I started working on this chapter two days ago but I got stuck so I just kept re-reading what I already had. Anyways, so very sorry for the late update.**

***Interview Corner***

Me: Please welcome my guests Erza and William.

*Audience applauds*

Me: Welcome. What did you guys think of this chapter?

William: I wasn't in it.

Erza: I really loved listening to Jellal sing.

Me: That's great. Anyways, what do you guys think about SAO?

William: I wish I was Kirito, and you were Asuna, except for the last part in the season.

Erza (Shivers): Yeah, that guy was a creep. I really loved it though.

Me: Me too. I think it's my second favorite anime. Of course, I can't really reference to my favorite but whatever.

Anyways, you guys should watch it too.

Me: William, please do the honors.

William: Don't forget to favorite, review, and follow.

Erza: Come again. Have a good day/night, and watch anime.

Me: I love you guys. Please review, so I know that you love me too. All critisim is fine, good or bad.


	14. Fun?

** A/N Hey guys. I think I have been having severe writers block and insomnia. Anyways, here's a filler chapter, it is relatively short, but I am making this less confusing.**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

As we walked down the hall to the gym, I wondered what the assembly was about. It was only for first years, so it couldn't have been too important.

We walked in, and saw a super-huge line.

The principal was at the front, saying something along the lines of, "One of our staff has unfortunately died, and we have to change everyone's schedule."

We must have been in line for a few hours, because by the time I got to the front I was starving. Jellal was ahead of me, so he waited for me.

"Did your schedule change?" He asked.

"Hmm... Let me see..." I ripped his from his hand, and compared them.

"We have the same schedule again, and it looks like we get to spend more time with Okami."

"Okami? Oh, you mean that teacher who threw Happy-Sensei off the stage in a fit of rage?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure she's a role model for a lot of girls because she's really nice and funny." **(A/N I just wanted to get some more Jerza, and I am pretty Narssisitic, huh? Most of the time I'm not. I get upset really easily, and sometimes I'm kind of depressing...)**

He looked astonished that I could say she was nice, but didn't question me further.

We walked out of the gym, and looked at a clock.

"Sweet, lunchtime!" I exclaimed happily. We walked off to the lunchroom and found my band. I sat with my girls, and Jellal wandered off to find his band.

"Ooh, someone arrived here with a boy. Do you like him? Do you?" Mira asked as soon as I sat down. I took out my bento box (boxed lunch) and some chopsticks.

"I have a boyfriend, you know." I said, glaring at Mira.

"Aww, but little Jerza babies would look so much better than Simon and Erza babies." Mira sighed.

"She does have a good point there." Lucy agreed.

I sighed, blushing a delicate shade of red, and then Cana said, "Speak of the devil." and suddenly my eyes were covered.

"Guess who?" Simon asked, but by then he had already sat beside me.

"Hey Simon." I replied.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked, clearly wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Oh, the band. Say, we can play at your concert tonight, right?" Mira asked, clarifying.

"Yes, of course."

"So, um, anyways, Erza, have you thought of any new songs recently?"

"Oh, yeah. I've just got the lyrics and guitar so far for it, but, do you guys want to hear it? Maybe then you can think of your parts for it."

"Sure." Juvia said.

So, I put my guitar case on the table, took out the lyrics and music sheets,mand finally, my guitar. It was black with a scarlet flower on it. I strummed and said, "and by the way, the song is called-" I got cut off, as suddenly a car smashed through the wall into the lunchroom.

I heard a girl scream, but luckily no-one was over at the car at the time. I put my lyric sheets and music back in my guitar case, and put my guitar away too.

"Let's go check out what happened." I suggested. Everyone at the table agreed, and we walked over.

By then the other students were crowding around it too, but we pushed to the front.

A blonde haired guy with a lightning bolt shaped scar across his eye got out, and suddenly everyone beside me backed away.

Levy pulled me with her, and whispered in my ear, "That's Makorov-Sensei's grandson. Usually he's very mean and has a reputation to be a womanizer. He's this school's notorious bully, and acts like he's better than everyone. I heard he was suspended on the first day of school. This was probably his first day back."

After hearing such a speech,my eyes widened and I took another step back.

It was Thursday! What could ban him for a week and a half, and gain him a reputation like that, in a day?

"Was my entrance impressive enough? Hey, you guys are in my grade. Remember the name, Laxus! I'm going to get my shedule. See ya later."

He walked off, and I returned to my seat.

Everyone eventually returned to their own seats, and I took out my guitar again. "What was the song name, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Fireflies."

I began to strum again, and I stood up from my seat. I saw some people staring, and others began to look interested. Maybe they had seen us before, last night, and recognized me.

"You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

Cuz' they fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude but I would just stand and

Stare

I like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Cuz' everything is never as it seems

Cuz' I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance"

At this point, more people had crowded around, watching, and listening, and I even think I saw Okami-Sensei.

"A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

Thread

thread

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns

Slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Cuz' everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep"

**(A/N Again, I am not finishing the song. I do not own it. Look it up on YouTube if you wanna hear the rest.)**

When I finished, the whole cafeteria had been listening. I saw Laxus standing by the door with an incredulous expression, and then everyone applauded loudly.

Then, the bell rang. I looked at my new schedule, and saw that I had Okami-sensei for the exact same period everyday after lunch. I scanned the crowd for a bluehaired boy, which wasn't hard as everyone but him was fleeing towards their classes.

I put my stuff away, and walked with him to class.

"Nice song." He smiled kindly at me, and I blushed slightly, and said,

"Thanks."

We entered the classroom, and everyone, as soon as they saw me enter the room, appluaded again, even my own band, who were all in this class.

I looked towards the teachers desk, where Okami smiled kindly at me, and Will just looked confused. She whispered something in his ear, and he looked like he finally understood.

He muttered something back to her, and she giggled.

Just then the bell rang, and me and Jellal rushed to our seats.

Luckily, Simon wasn't in this class so he didn't see me arrive with Jellal.

"Welcome class, I feel like I have done this before, but I am Okami. You can call me Okami or Miss Okami or Okami-sensei or just Sensei if you forget my name. I don't have a food memory so forgive me if I forget your name. I am a good shoulder to lean on, so feel free to talk to me about something that bothers you. Or, you could talk to William if you feel more comfortable talking to a male."

"And I am Will, her personal assistant, bodyguard, and boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update :( I got writers block. I hope you guys can forgive me for ending the chapter here, but at least I updated, right?**

**Okami loves you! Please review to show that you love her too. Good or bad, she doesn't care, just please review.**

**Ja ne!**


	15. It fixed itself, nvm

**A\N Hey hey hey, welcome to the one and only my story. Sorry it took so long to update, I have been busy with school and soccer stuffs. I have to memorize all fifty states, learn some different greetings, and memorize practically everything I see. It ****_sucks._**** Anyways, here is chapter 15.**

**Also, to the guest who asked on my other story, you can just reveiew here, man. I check, cuz' this story has like 12 reviews.**

**But now I have 17 followers! Rejoice in this huge accomplishment of mine! Yay!**

**Song is 'I want to know' from Kill la Kill.**

**Please also read the A/N at the bottom. It is very important.**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

As I sat there, Okami-sensei began talking about what was going to be happening throughout the school year in this class. I sat at attention, listening to her every word, even though she seemed kind of bored herself.

"And..." *_Yawn* _She yawned as if she hadn't gotten a lick of sleep last night. **(A/N I didn't. Anyone know how to cure insomnia?)** "And William will be assisting me throughout the school year, or at least until we find a new teacher for you guys."

"And just so you know," Will said, "Okami is an idiot, so she'll forget your name in like a day. Feel free to remind her."

Okami slapped him, and Lucy raised her hand. "About which part? The fact she's a idiot, or our names?"

Will laughed, like it was the best joke he'd seen all year.

"Also," Okami continued. "My motto is 'There is no better time to procrastinate than right now' **(A/N I feel bad, but it's true) **so don't feel akward for turning in an assignment late, I'll probably just drop a few points and grade the paper."

The class giggled at that, and the bell rang.

"Don't forget my name brats! I won't accept it if you're late tommorow either!" Okami yelled behind us as we rushed out the door.

A certain blue-haired boy found me walking down the halls, and he walked me to class. "So, what do you think of Okami?"

"I can't exactly say that she is a responsible teacher, but she seems fun enough."

I laughed at his 'joke' and walked into my last class of the day.

* * *

As my band gathered near the front of the school, we waited sort of impatiently for Mira to show up.

"Come _on_. She's the manager! She should be here first!" An impatient and sort of drunk Cana said.

"We can practice without her, I'm sure, but we can't get into the music rooms." I said.

So, we unpacked all of our instruments and I started tuning my guitar.

"So, guys, your parts on the new song? Also, I wrote a new one in class." I said, blushing at the fact I hadn't been able to pay attention to class with the lyrics floating around in my head.

"Juvia never took Erza-san to be the type to skip out on class to write music." Juvia told me.

"Usually, I'm not, but these were stuck in my head all day." I explained.

"I decided that we don't need drums for Fireflies, but Juvia could be a backup singer." Lucy said.

I nodded, agreeing with her, and beckoned Juvia over to come talk lyrics. We decided that Juvia would do the echoes and some of the lyrics.

And then, Laxus showed up.

The other girls took a step back, but I held my ground, not wanting to appear weak to the male. He looked over at us, and said, "Who's the leader of your band?"

"You're looking at her." I replied, defiantly.

"Oh. Who wrote that song you sang earlier?"

"I did."

"Really? I was thinking I could right a better song than that."

"Oh yeah?" I responded, slightly miffed at his claims.

"Yeah. Why don't we battle to see who can make a better one?"

"What's in it for you?" I asked, skeptically.

**A/N FYI I am doing a Mira x Laxus in this, so, be warned.**

He blushed lightly, but held my gaze, and said, "I get to write your songs."

"Why do want to?" I persisted.

"Because..." He looked like he was about to give an answer, but had just suddenly thought of a better one. "Because if I can win against you, then that means I'm better, and I will get to hold it over your head for as long as possible... Yeah, that's it." He muttered the last bit, like he was afraid I'd hear, but I was like two meters away.

Okay... Weirdo alert? C'mon. There is no way I could let him win. The other girls don't even like him.

Mira came then, running and waving the papers in her hand like they contained the most vital information in the world.

Once she got to us, she put her hands on her knees and panted rather heavily. I smiled at her, trying my best to be polite, even when Laxus was right there.

She looked up, and breathed out really fast, "OhheyLaxusHow'sitgoing? Reallythat'sgood. Anywaysgirlsweneedtogonowotherwisewewon'thaveanytimeatalltopracticeoursongsbecausethetimefortheconcerthaschangedandwereallyneedtogorightnow."

She said it all in one breath, and before we could get a word in edgewise, she had my hand and was pulling me with her. I grabbed Lucy's hand at the last second, and everyone chased after us, even Laxus.

I stood outside right where all of the school's concerts were held, right next to Mira.

"C'mon ladies this is no time to be gawking! We need to get in there and practice!" Mira said, oblivious to the fact that Laxus was still with us.

So we walked in with our instuments, that we had hastily brought with us. I started playing the music to the new song I had just finished writing, when Laxus took my guitar from me and started playing his own song. "Tell me if you like this one better than te one you wrote. And don't be biased about it, either!"

So I listened obediantly to him as he started to sing.

"You're alone in the rain,

Been thinking of you

You can't stop your tears,

And when stay with me,

Just before,

I wanna know,

Do you love me?

How long,

You had to wait for me,

You can't think of yesterday,

I got in a fight

When you saw me,

But I couldn't talk,

And sprawled out on the floor,

So it's too late,

Oh girl,

How can I speak with you?

If you could hear my secret

Now, I really want to talk

Its a shame

Oh did you know,

A way that you can find what you seek

You'll be stronger, for real

You're alone in the rain,

Been thinking of you

You can't stop your tears,

And when stay with me,

Just before,

I wanna know,

Do you love me?

How long,

You had to wait for me,

You can't think of yesterday,

I got in a fight

When you saw me,

But I couldn't talk,

And sprawled out on the floor,

So it's too late

Oh girl,

How can I speak with you?

If you could hear my secret

Now, I really want to talk

Its a shame

Oh did you know,

A way that you can find what you seek

You'll be stronger, for real."

As he got further into the song, I could tell it would sound better with the other instruments added to it.

**A/N It doesn't seem like a song Laxus would sing, but I really wanted to put it in, so...**

I was surprised to note Laxus had such a soft voice.

We started practicing the stuff for the concert pre-show, and then Simon came up to us. "Hey, guys, how is our pre-show warming up?" He grinned cheekily at me, and I smiled back.

Lucy said, "It's going great. I think we just need a few more minutes to practice, and we should be good."

So we practiced for a little while longer, and I told them to open with our newest song. So, as the curtain rose and the lights were put on us, we smiled brightly as the once loud audience soon quieted. (Please read the AN at the end, it's really important!)

* * *

**A/N Okay, for some reason, each time I tried to type something, the buttons took like a entire five seconds for it to load and be put on the screen, and I'm not talking just every once in a while or something, I am talking every single time. Can someone please tell me what's wrong with my IPad? It took 15 min to type this one sentence.**

**Please help, or I literally can't update because it's like a word a minute right now. Please. I beg you.**


	16. Memories

**A/N Hey, if you want to know about the song, it's in German, but I found a video that has translations to English. Just look up 'Kill la Kill Blumenkranz' and you should be able to find it.**

* * *

_Chapter 16_

"I want to get stronger

Because our world is very cruel

It's advisable to remove withered flowers"

My singing sped up slightly then, with Juvia echoing me occasionally.

"You ask me if I'm coming with you

You whisper in my ear

You ask me if I'm taking your hand

I have no reason to reject you

You ask me if I'm coming with you

You whisper in my ear

You ask me if I'm taking your hand

You whisper to me" I whispered the last line into the mic, then almost shouted,

"Yes, I'm far stronger than I've ever thought

Soar higher!

Run much faster!

Don't forget the truth!

Yes, I'm far stronger than I've ever thought

I remove withered flowers

Why do you look so sad?"

And then, there was a pause in my singing in which a musical number played, and then multiple voices joined my own.

"This world is cruel

It's sad but true

This world is strange

It's debatable but true

Is the flower garden...

Real or fake?

I want to get stronger,

Because our world is very cruel

It's advisable to remove withered flowers

Yes I'm far stronger than I've ever thought

Soar higher!

Run much faster!

Don't forget the truth!

Yes I'm far stronger than I've ever thought

I remove withered flowers

Why do you look so sad?

What do you want from me?

Whether I want to or not,

I have to pursue the enemy

I'm not free of this world

What do you want from me?

Whether I want to or not,

I have to pursue the enemy

I'm not free of this world

No matter how tough you are," At this point, everyone was singing some of the other lines from the song.

"Soar higher!

Run much faster!

You're really strong

You're making a flower wreath

Why do you look so sad?"

We played our instruments for a few more seconds, then I strummed my last guitar note.

Then, I said, "Did ya guys like it? We are Snow Fire and we plan on playing our own concert soon, so look forward to that."

I stopped talking, as the crowd was cheering us too loud for them to hear me anymore. I stuck up a hand, and waved lightly as my bandmates and I walked off the stage.

Simon high-fived me as I walked past, which I figured was kind of weak, considering how we were dating. A kiss, even on the cheek, would've been better, considering he was my boyfriend.

"Great job ladies!" Mira congratulated us. "This should get us a great turnout when we finally have a concert of our own. We're kind of like, stealing Simon's fans, but whatever."

I went over to the nearest chair, and Lucy sat beside me, after handing me a water bottle.

I nodded my thanks, then took a sip. They all started staring at me. "Now," Lucy said, "On to more pressing matters."

"Erza-san. It's come to our attention that we either need to get you and Simon closer, or try to break you up." Juvia said.

I sat there, astonished at first, then I turned towards Mira. "Is this your fault, Mira?"

"We all know you need a push in the right direction, Erza, but whether that direction be towards Jellal or Simon has yet to be seen." She explained.

"Yeah Erza, you two need to lighten up a bit. Be more like a couple. Like me and Natsu, for example." Lucy said.

I face-palmed. "I don't want to be compared to you and Natsu."

Then, practically on cue, Natsu knocked the door down to the room we were in. "Lucy!" He yelled.

He ran over to her, picked her up, and spun her around a few times. "You were great Lucy! I loved your song!"

"Eto, Natsu, it was Erza's song..."

He made some sort of squealing sound then, bowing in front of me and saying, "Good song." Then he turned back towards Lucy and hugged her again.

"Anyways," Mira continued, "We want you to know, that we support your relationships, but we think that you and Jellal just go better together."

"And, Jellal said it himself at our sleepover. He likes you." Levy joined in.

"Yeah, well, uh, Simon likes me too."

"Oh, a love triangle?" Juvia asked.

I looked helplessly over to Natsu, who just looked plain out confused. I snorted at him, and he must've heard with some sort of super hearing over the sound of everyone arguing who they should support me with, because he turned towards me.

"Enough!" I yelled, finally growing tired of their endless shananigins. "Don't meddle in my love life! I am tired of this being a constant conversation."

"Alright, Erza." Lucy said, looking sad.

I turned away, grabbing my water bottle. I walked over the knocked-over door without a second thought and left.

* * *

I walked into my house and plopped downon the first couch I saw.

Would I really be better with Jellal?

Hmm... Jellal, huh? I used to have a childhood friend by the name of Jellal. He was a kind boy...

*Flashback*

_"Huuh? You don't have a last name, Erza?" A young blue-haired boy asked me._

_"Nope. I never have."_

_"But... But what about your parents?"_

_"I'm adopted. I chose not to have their name." I responded easily._

_"Eh, okay..."_

_He leaned closer to me, and tried to run his fingers through my hair._

_I dodged, and hid behind the tree I was leaning against just a moment ago. I peered around one side of the trunk, but he was already beside me, and this time he was successful._

_"Such pretty scarlet hair... I know! You'll be Erza Scarlet, that way, it's the same color as your hair, and I won't ever forget you."_

_"Erza... Scarlet?" I asked._

_He then let go of my hair, and tapped me on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!"_

_"Hey, no fair!" I say, as he runs off into the fields beyond, and I chased after him._

*End of Flashback*

I had tears streaming out of my left eye. We had to move later on in that very same week, but I always started to address myself as 'Erza Scarlet'.

I thought that he had died in the car accident that killed his parents. Maybe that's why I didn't recognize him, even though he was the same person as before.

What is he doing here, anyways? And why didn't he recognize me?

* * *

**A/N Great place to end a chapter, right? Song is in the A/N at the top. I have a poll on my profile, I'm trying to figure out which of my stories to focus on. Please vote!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please vote on my poll, and maybe leave a review? Pretty please?**

**Bye.**

_Okami out._


	17. Just In Case

**A/N Hey, I decided to edit chp. 2 a little bit, so go there if you get confused about Natsu singing... Also, I have decided to do 3rd person POV from now on, unless people enjoy Erza's POV, or I get tired of doing it. Please vote on the poll on my profile! Please, I'm begging you... Peace out, please review, please vote on my poll, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

3rd person POV

"So, apparently," Lucy said to Erza, talking over the phone, "Jellal will have to tell you himself. It might've been traumatic at one point. All _I_ can really tell you is that Jellal suffers from amnesia. That is all I'm allowed to say."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me." Erza hung up the phone, and sighed and fell backwards into her bed.

She rolled over and looked out the window. _What should I do? _Erza had been having a rather rough day._  
_

Her friends hadn't told her that Jellal was an amnesiac! She was wishing that she knew what to do. Erza hadn't told her why, for she had been worried that Lucy would tell Jellal about their conversation and then Jellal would question her.

Ring! Ring!

Erza's phone rang, and for a second she thought it was Lucy again, but it was just Simon. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Erza, it's Simon."

"Oh, hey. How was the concert?"

"Pretty good. Everyone told me that you left early. May I be as kind as to ask and know why?"

Crap! She couldn't tell him it was because her friends thought that she looked better with Jellal! "Um... They were teasing me so I left early..."

"What were they teasing you about?"

"Oh! Uh... My, uh, obssesion with strawberry cake...?"

"Oh. Well, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tommorow, after school. We could meet up, and go to the bakery."

"Really?" Erza replies, blushing lightly. "Sounds great. When and where should we meet?"

"Out at the front of school, right by the fountain, and how about... 5:00?" Simon asks.

"Sure. Sounds great." Luckily, that'll give Erza enough time to buy a dress.

"Okay. Bye." And they hung up.

Thank god, they weren't like those extremely mushy couples who said, 'No, you hang up'. Wait 'til Erza found some of those kind of couples. She'd give them a piece of her mind, and hang up! She just didn't get those people.

**(A/N The only reason for this: I plan on making this happen when Jerza happens. Also, Idk why but I think that this would really tick Erza off. Okay, bye!)**

Erza stood up from her bed, and looked further out her window into the courtyard beyond. Her yard was rather big, and she looked out into their backyard, as her family's front yard was nearly nonexistent.

Anyways, there was a dog out there for some reason. Not a regular dog either. It was white, but had an orange nose, kind of like a carrot.

Erza ran downstairs, out the back door, and picked up the dog. "Hello there... What are you doing here?"

"Pun pun."

"Is that what a dog bark sounds like?"

* * *

**A/N And that is how Erza learned what a dog bark sounds like. The End.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

** FTFTFTFTFTFT**

Just kidding. Erza looked at the dog in her arms awkwardly, and wondered who could _possibly _have a dog like that. Just then, Lucy came around the corner.

"Plue!" She said happily.

"L-Lucy?" Erza sputtered out rather pathetically.

"Oh, I'm so glad he came to your house Erza, otherwise I might never have found him. He really needs a collar." Lucy sighed blissfully, taking Plue out of Erza's arm.

"P-Plue's an interesting name for a dog..."

"Well, Plue's an interesting dog. When I first showed him to Natsu, he thought Plue was a living snowman. Really tiny, but he thought Gray had done it, and was about to rush off to create something to show he was better than Gray, but then I told him Plue was my pet dog and his face was so funny..." Lucy reminsced.

"Well, anyways, thank for finding him for me, I guess."

And then, like the gods were plotting against her, it started raining. Erza cursed them. "Come in, come in, before we catch colds." She said dryly.

"Thanks, you saved me." Lucy said once they were safe and dry.

And then, before Lucy could ask her about Jellal, Erza said, "So, do you want to hear one of the new songs I'm working on? I only have a little bit done, but I am planning on using you as one of the main singers."

"Really?" Lucy asked, any spare thoughts gone to the back of her mind.

"Yowh. Iwt's roolly gook, im may oponiiion." (Yeah. It's really good, in my opinion.)

Lucy jumped. "Where'd you get that slice of cake from...?"

Erza looked down and noticed, indeed, she was holding a plate with her favourite strawberry cake, with which she was slowly devouring.

Erza swallowed, and said, "I have no idea."

**FTFTFTFTFTFT**

The next day, Erza walked onto campus, looking for her friends and boyfriend.

She was surprised to see Jellal and the rest performing a live concert.

**(A/N The song they are singing is the Fairy Tail OP for the Eldolas arc. [Rock City Boy] I forget which OP it is, so you guys get to find it. BTW I am not putting lyrics down because it is way too hard for me to do. [AKA I'm a lazy ass])**

She walked up, and sat next to Lucy, who was lying on a blanket.

"What're they doing?" Erza asked.

"Oh, hey Erza. Basically, they're doing a live concert to gain more fans. That's why this is just barely within campus. It started about two hours ago, and I think this is they're last song."

"Really? Better listen, then." Erza said.

Erza cocked her head to the side, to better listen to the last part of Natsu's singing. Jellal was playing as the echo for him.

"I wanna believe the singing on beat

Most recently is like recess for me

Pretty pretty please no birds and the bees

But ecstasy with extra cheese

Rhyming rhino

Sound like bono

All smacked up with a black jack bottle

When I say 'ho'

You say 'hey'

Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!"

Natsu's rapping was pretty impressive, and Erza was kind of surprised by it.

**(A/N Also, this is just the part used in the actual opening, not the full song. But it's a really good song, so look it up on YouTube and listen. It's really awesome. In fact, it _might _be my favorite OP)**

The many people in the crowd clapped for the song, and when Natsu announced it was their last for today, they cheered ever louder.

Lucy motioned for Erza to get off the blanket, and then folded it up. "So, first period?"

Erza snorted. "Obvoiusly."

Lucy smiled at me, and began walking towards the stage, but Natsu got to her first. "Luce! How was it? Did you enjoy? Did you notice when Ice Queen messed up my groove on our fifthteenth song?"

"You mean the last one?" Lucy asked.

"What was that, Tabasco maniac?" Gray interfered immediately with the convosation.

"You messed up, Fullbuster!"

"Oh yeah, well maybe it was you who messed up!"

"Really, ice cone?"

"Hell yeah, flame-brain!"

And then they were fighting, and the verbal argument was over.

Erza, being the amazing person she is, pulled an iron pipe out of inbetween her breasts, and beat the two of them up with it.

Naturally, Gajeel stood behind her, unnaturally pale, and said, "You're a monster!"

And then, she beat him up too.

**FTFTFTFTFTFT**

Feeling sort of depressed, Erza walked down the halls as she hadn't see Simon all today. She was hoping that he hadn't forgotten about their date, or had unexpectedly caught a cold from last night's rainstorm.

She looked around a bit longer, then trudged into her last class of the day. The bell rang right after she walked into class, and Erza was thrilled she wasn't late.

The Sensei talked about the mangorian rebellion that lasted for three whole decades, and Erza was suddenly glad she chose history for one of her extracurriculars, because, after all, this was a music school.

Finally at the end of the day, the bell rang. Erza ran over to Lucy, first asking if she had seen Simon today, and then asking her to help pick out a dress for their date.

Of course, fearing Erza's wrath, Lucy gladly accepted, and, in case she died, brought Levy with her to have a witness for her death. Lucy said it was for more company, but it really was, just in case.

* * *

**A/N Erza's murderous tedencies are 'revealed', and Lucy is hoping she doesn't die. **

**Anyways, please review, and vote on the poll on my profile.**

Ja ne.

Okami out.


End file.
